Metamorfose
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Draco Malfoy tinha um desejo: tornar-se o mais fiel dos Comensais. Draco POV
1. I: Prólogo

**Metamorfose**

_[Do gr. metamórphosis] S.f. 5. Fig. Mudança notável na fortuna, no estado, no caráter de uma pessoa._

_Fic baseada na série Harry Potter_

_Ponto de vista (POV) de Draco Malfoy_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance / Aventura / Song fic_

_**Shippers:**__ Draco Malfoy / OC_

_**Época:**__ Após "O Enigma do Príncipe"_

**I: Prólogo**

"_No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights; you and I must fight to survive" (Knights of Cydonia - Muse)_

Estava feito. Snape tinha acabado de matar Dumbledore. Corríamos desabalados pelas propriedades de Hogwarts, fugindo da Ordem da Fênix e de Harry Potter, que era uma grande pedra no nosso sapato. Eu não tinha realizado a tarefa da qual o Lord das Trevas me incumbiu. Planejei para que tudo saísse da forma mais perfeita possível, mas eu fui fraco. Por mais que eu não gostasse de Dumbledore, eu não consegui matá-lo. Snape fez isso por mim.

Agora eu teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Não vou negar, eu estava com medo. O Lord das Trevas não teria piedade, e iria castigar a mim e a minha família. Eu poderia fugir da Ordem, mas não Dele. E mesmo que eu fugisse, Ele iria me encontrar, onde eu estivesse. Eu teria que encarar seu olhar viperino, e suas atitudes imprevisíveis. Eu não era nada perto Dele. Perto Dele eu ficava impotente, tão fraco e vulnerável quanto uma criança pequena.

Cheguei a um ponto no qual eu não podia fugir da minha realidade. Iria fazer um ano que a Marca havia sido tatuada a fogo em meu antebraço. Eu era um Comensal da Morte, e iria agir como tal. Eu não iria mais ter medo de encarar desafios. Eu queria tornar-me mais forte, e só Ele iria ajudar-me nisso. Eu estava disposto a servi-lo. Estava disposto a ser um dos mais fiéis Comensais que Ele já teve.


	2. II: Segunda chance

_**II: Segunda chance**_

-- Para onde vamos? - perguntei, ainda correndo ao lado de Snape.

-- Pegue no meu braço, vamos aparatar - ele apenas disse, sem responder à minha pergunta.

-- Eu sou maior de idade, eu sei aparatar!

Mas ele não me ouviu. Apenas pegou em meu braço e aparatamos. Tudo parecia girar constantemente, o que me dava uma sensação de náusea. Uma lufada de vento parecia pressionar as minhas costelas. Aparatar era incômodo, mas era a melhor forma de escaparmos.

Caí com um baque no chão de terra. Levantei-me e comecei a limpar a sujeira de minhas vestes. Ao levantar os olhos, vi que me encontrava em um lugar bem conhecido. A mansão dos Malfoy. Não estava entendendo por que Snape havia me levado à minha própria casa.

Não tive tempo nem de fazer alguma pergunta. Snape puxou-me pelo braço com violência e levou-me para dentro.

-- Por que você me trouxe até aqui? - finalmente perguntei enquanto andávamos pelos jardins suntuosos e bem cuidados.

-- O Lord das Trevas está aqui. E espero que você não fale nenhuma besteira, se quiser continuar vivo.

Engoli em seco, mas estava disposto a encarar Voldemort. Disposto a não fraquejar mais.

Quando entramos na grande sala circular, já no interior da casa, nos deparamos com todos os Comensais da Morte ali. Ao lado de Bellatrix, minha mãe me olhava súplice, quase chorosa. Tentei manter-me impassível ao olhá-la, mas não consegui disfarçar muito bem. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo, e eu não gostava de vê-la daquela forma. Aquilo me machucava, e poderia botar tudo a perder. Antes que eu pudesse fraquejar mais uma vez, desviei o meu olhar. Olhei com atenção para uma poltrona vermelha, que estava virada para a lareira. Havia um grande espécime de cobra em seu braço, que eu sabia ser Nagini, e uma onda de temor invadiu-me. O Lord estava ali. Será que ele viraria com a varinha em riste, pronto para me matar? Ou será que ele me daria uma segunda chance? Estava confiante na segunda opção. E eu faria com que ele nunca se arrependesse de me deixar vivo.

-- Finalmente, Draco - disse Voldemort, virando-se, ainda sentado na poltrona. Ele cariciava displicentemente Nagini, e fitava-me profundamente com seus orbes rubros.

-- Mi lorde - saudei, fazendo uma reverência um tanto quanto exagerada.

Quando levantei os olhos, vi que Voldemort sorria desdenhosamente.

-- Pensei que você seria forte o suficiente para matar aquele velho reumático, Draco. Por que fraquejou? Estava com medo que o velho Dumbledore te expulsasse de Hogwarts? - gargalhou, no que vários Comensais também gargalharam.

Permaneci paralisado. Queria que ele acabasse logo com aquilo.

-- Mas não vou negar que você realmente se empenhou. Confesso que achei a sua idéia de usar o Armário Sumidouro extremamente perspicaz. Mesmo não o tendo matado, você facilitou as coisas. E é por isso que não te matarei nem a sua família, como forma de gratidão.

-- Obrigado, mi lorde, muito obrigado - agradeci, o reverenciando novamente.

-- Mas tudo tem um preço, Draco. Você terá que mostrar-se muito mais eficiente, e não jogar tudo nas mãos do Severus.

Meu coração começou a palpitar freneticamente. Havia chegado a hora. A hora de eu mostrar para o Lord o quanto eu estava disposto a fazer o que ele pedisse. E que Snape nem pensasse em me ajudar. Seria melhor que ele ficasse muito longe de mim daquele momento em diante.

-- Estou disposto, mi lorde. Peça-me o que desejar, e eu o farei.

Voldemort fitou-me com curiosidade. Ele certamente não esperava aquela reação. Finalmente, ele sorriu satisfeito.

-- Muito bem, Draco. E devo dizer que você tem um grande potencial, pode tornar-se um de meus fiéis Comensais. Já está no caminho certo.

Eu sabia daquilo. Só de ver que ele estava satisfeito com a minha reação, me deu uma injeção de ânimo. Eu estava no caminho certo, de ser um dos melhores.

-- Ah, Severus. Quem diria que você mataria o seu querido Dumbledore? - Voldemort continuou, ainda cariciando Nagini - Pensei que você era completamente fiel a ele, mas eu estava enganado. Seja bem-vindo de volta, e com todas as honras.

Olhei com inveja para Snape. Se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido, estaria sendo tratado daquela forma.

-- Bom, Draco, já que você mostrou-se tão disposto, tenho mais uma tarefa para você - disse Voldemort, retornando-se a mim.

Percebi minha mãe olhando-me desesperadamente, e Bellatrix, por sua vez, olhava-me encantada e orgulhosa. Permaneci impassível, e continuei olhando com atenção para o Lord.

-- Siga Harry Potter. Dê-me todas as suas coordenadas; onde ele anda, com quem ele está... Temos que vigiá-lo de perto, e, quando a hora certa chegar, eu irei matá-lo.

-- Farei isso, mi lorde - assenti, fazendo mais uma reverência.

-- Ótimo. Espero que você não me desaponte, Draco. Se não sabe o que irá acontecer - fitou-me com um olhar maléfico.

Assenti novamente, sem me deixar temer pelo seu olhar. Dessa vez eu não iria amarelar. Voldemort iria se orgulhar do Comensal que tinha.

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando Voldemort e seus outros Comensais já tinham ido embora, minha mãe estava desesperada, e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados.

-- Por favor, meu filho, você não está pensando em seguir Potter, está? - implorou, súplice.

-- Eu devo fazer isso, mãe. Se não todos nós morreremos - retruquei. Ainda não tinha arranjado coragem suficiente para contar que não era só aquilo que me motivava a obedecer ao Lord cegamente.

-- Não vamos morrer, filho! Vamos fugir!

-- Será que você não entende? Ele nos encontrará em qualquer lugar do mundo! Além do mais, não quero viver como um foragido - disse com aspereza.

-- Não quero que você se torne um assassino, Draco. Você não é um assassino.

-- E eu acho que você não me conhece direito, mãe.

Aquilo deixou a minha mãe muito desconcertada, e ela começou a chorar copiosamente. Indiferente, peguei o meu casaco e saí dali, a passos largos. Eu iria fazer o que Voldemort havia me ordenado, e nem a minha mãe iria me impedir.


	3. III: Rompimento

_**III: Rompimento **_

Eu andava errante pelas ruas calmas de Stratford-upon-Avon, sem saber o que fazer. Eu tinha que seguir Harry Potter, mas não sabia como. Eu não seria idiota a ponto de voltar para Hogwarts depois de tudo o que eu havia feito, e nem queria voltar. E Potter também não voltaria, disso eu tinha quase certeza. Dumbledore estava atrás das Horcruxes, e com certeza o seu protegido iria fazer o mesmo depois de sua morte. Como eles me irritavam, principalmente o Potter. Duvidava muito que ele conseguisse encontrar todas as Horcruxes do Lord, e por dois motivos: Primeiro, Potter era um tapado. Segundo, ele seria morto antes que pudesse encontrar outra Horcrux.

Começou a chover torrencialmente, e eu não podia conjurar um guarda-chuva ou alguma outra coisa do tipo, já que eu estava num bairro trouxa. Apenas puxei a gola do meu casaco, de modo com que cobrisse o meu pescoço. Não que aquilo fosse me proteger da chuva, mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui fazer.

A chuva embaçava a minha visão, então eu não fazia idéia de onde eu estava indo. Apenas andava, como se eu pudesse encontrar Potter em uma esquina qualquer e acabar logo com a minha tarefa. Num instante fugaz, até pensei ter encontrá-lo, mas com certeza eu estava enganado. Olhei com atenção para a figura que se aproximava. Pude ver que usava uma longa capa negra, e um capuz cobria-lhe o rosto. Empunhei discretamente a varinha ao ver que a pessoa parou no meio do caminho e começou a me encarar. Foi quando ela correu em minha direção, e antes que eu pudesse lançar-lhe um feitiço, o capuz caiu-lhe sobre os ombros. Era Pansy Parkinson.

-- Ah, Draco, não acredito que você está bem! - ela disse, sufocando-me em um abraço apertado que me incomodou.

-- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como saiu de Hogwarts? - perguntei com a voz áspera, livrando-me do abraço.

-- Pelo Armário Sumidouro, ué. Todos estavam muito ocupados chorando em volta do corpo inerte do Dumbledore, eu só aproveitei a deixa.

-- Você enlouqueceu? E se alguém estivesse te seguindo? Às vezes parece que você não pensa, Pansy.

-- Eu não penso? Eu estava preocupada com você! Não ia agüentar ficar sem saber notícias suas, sem ter a certeza de que você estaria bem ou não... - retrucou, com a voz súplice e os olhos marejados.

-- Não preciso de sua preocupação, muito obrigado. Acho que já tenho muito que fazer, não preciso ficar dando satisfações a você. E você está vendo. Estou bem e estou inteiro. Agora me deixa seguir o meu caminho?

-- Não, Draco, você não entende! Será que você não percebe ou essa maldita Marca Negra no seu braço te cegou? Eu gosto de você, e não vou te deixar sozinho!

-- Não me venha com essa agora, Pansy. O que eu menos preciso agora é de alguém ao meu lado. Você é que não entende, eu preciso ficar sozinho.

Ela apenas fitou-me profundamente com aqueles olhos castanhos. Lembro que, num passado não muito distante, eu faria qualquer coisa para que Pansy sempre estivesse ao meu lado. Agora eu teria que abrir mão dela para poder sobreviver.

-- É um fim, então? - ela finalmente disse, com a voz embargada por causa das lágrimas que começavam a cair em seu rosto pálido.

-- Se você acha que algo realmente começou entre nós... É, é um fim.

Mesmo chorando, ela conseguiu forças para dar-me um forte tapa no rosto.

-- Eu sempre fui isso pra você, não é? Um brinquedinho? Fui muito idiota de ter acreditado em você, _Malfoy_.

E retirou-se a passos largos, seus pés espalhando água enquanto andava. O tapa ainda ardia em minha face, mas não era pior do que a outra dor que eu estava sentindo. A dor da culpa. Não queria ter tratado Pansy daquela forma, mas precisava que ela se afastasse de mim definitivamente. Sabia que Pansy não agüentaria me ver em Azkaban, ou morto. E eu não podia garantir-lhe uma vida normal, já que eu nem sabia se poderia estar vivo no dia seguinte. Mantê-la longe seria tanto melhor para mim como para ela. Ela podia seguir a sua vida normalmente, mas eu já tinha um destino traçado.

Vê-la daquela forma fazia-me sentir mal. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era magoá-la. E eu nunca tinha visto o nosso relacionamento como diversão ou algo sem importância. Ela era muito importante para mim, e agora eu teria que aprender a viver sem ela ao meu lado. Era o preço a pagar. Um preço alto, que levava embora a minha felicidade, mas era a única forma. Eu não conseguiria fazer o que estava imposto a mim com Pansy ao meu lado, certamente eu fraquejaria. E eu não ia deixar mais aquilo acontecer. Arranhava-me a garganta só de pensar que não teria mais volta, mas eu tinha que ser forte e aprender a conviver com isso. Pansy ficara no meu passado, num passado onde eu não tinha que me preocupar com nada além do dever de casa. Agora a minha realidade era outra.

Mesmo com a imagem de Pansy ainda viva em minha retina, eu tinha que pensar numa forma de encontrar Potter. Elaborei incontáveis planos mentalmente, mas nenhum deles parecia ser suficientemente bom.

A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte, e o vento já fazia os galhos das árvores balançarem-se furiosamente. Eu tinha que voltar pra casa, mesmo a contragosto, já que não queria mais ouvir a minha mãe implorando para que fugíssemos. Já estava a dois quarteirões de casa quando uma folha do Profeta Diário voou em direção ao meu rosto. Consegui pegá-la a alguns centímetros de meu rosto. Era uma folha de uma edição bem antiga do Profeta Diário. Olhei para a folha, e deparei-me com uma foto dos Weasley no Egito, na época que o Arnold ou Abelard Weasley (ou que nome ele tenha) ganhara setecentos galeões no Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário. Sorri satisfeito. Eu já sabia aonde ir.


End file.
